


La guerre

by planetofthewillow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Français, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetofthewillow/pseuds/planetofthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite historie en français avec France. ((Salut ! Je m’appelle Willow et c’est mon première histoire en français, donc il va être très petit. Si vous trouvez quelque chose qu’a tort, dites-moi! J’étudie du français seulement trois ans…))</p>
            </blockquote>





	La guerre

La guerre  
François a allé à la guerre et il savait qu’il ne va jamais retourner. Il savait qu’il va mourir sur la terre empoissonné. Tout le monde va l’oublier. Et pourquoi pas? Toutes les personnes vont oublier et cacher dans la terre. François était comme les autres. Il n’était pas différent. Il sourit. Pourquoi pas?


End file.
